Recognition
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Hiro has been having erotic dreams about Seguchi Tohma, president of NG co. Will he dismiss these dreams as a mere fantasy or will he act upon them? Eventual lemon warning...
1. The Dreaming

**Author's Crap:** Yo! I just wrote this story because I was bored as hell in class. It might suck but please review it. I just wrote this out of sheer boredom... I don't expect it to be great. Sorry this chapter is soo short. The book I wrote this in is rather small...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation... I'm broke as hell... I never will own this wonderful series...

I arose one morning to find that the warmth I longed to feel was not beside me. "Damn!" I exclaimed kicking off the covers, staring as they landed on the burgundy carpet.

That dream... It felt like it was real... Like the hands on my body were real... Fingers that were slightly calloused from playing a musical instrument of some sort... How I yearn to feel that warmth on my body once more... Those light pink lips... That smile... That godly smile... That look of lust and passion that shone throughout those features... wait a minute... his? The beauty that I dreamed about had been a man?! When have I ever dreamt about men?! Am I gay? No, no... That's not possible... I like Ayaka... I like women...

I rise from my place on my bed to go into my bathroom. I look into my mirror to examine my reflected image. My long red hair cascaded down my back still in its' messy bed-head form. My obsidian eyes full of confusion as well as anger... But none the less, deep inside, the longing I felt was still present... Its' fingers grasping at my heart... I move to cut the water on. My hands grip the edges of the sink as I stare at the mirror... What's happening to me?! Why do I feel this way?! Is this love... or is it something as simple as lust?

I breathe rather heavily for a few moments before my breathing hastens. The thoughts swirled about in my head. My brain was beginning to throb because of this. "Come on, Hiro! Get a hold of yourself!!" I shout to no one in particular. The throbbing stopped at the sound of water dripping onto the bathroom tiles. My breathing slows, considerably as my fingers unclench around the sink.

The rest of my morning is spent in complete silence as I begin my daily routine. I move lethargically to my shower and wait for the water to heat. I grab a towel to wipe up the puddle of water that is lying on the tiles... Soon I see steam from the water. I get in and allow myself to be drenched in the scalding hot spray. The water burns, but I don't care.

Once I feel pruned and clean I brush my teeth and dress for work. I pick out simple blue jeans and a white t-shirt. I look at my kitchen and decide against breakfast. I lock my apartment and walk out to my parking space where my bike sits. The air of tranquility is suddenly invaded by an air of excitement; and not the good kind either.

I scan the area around me for the source. And who of all people should show up? A big pink ball of fluff comes spiraling toward me before I have time to react...

**Author's Crap:** Zo, how was it? Let me know by reviewing. There will be more as soon as I can find that notebook...


	2. Enter: The Rabid Pink Ball of Fluff

**Author's Crap:** Finally!! I found the little rascal! It was underneath my pillow the whole time! Anyway, this chapter features none other than the brilliant pink ball of fluff himself, Shuuichi Shindou!!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one…

I sat on the ground with a pink ball of happy on my chest. I put a palm to my head and looked up.

"Hiro!!" it exclaimed happily.

I sighed before answering.

"Shuuichi… You know my landlord banned you from the complex?" I reminded.

"I remember! But I just couldn't stay away from my best friend in the whole world!!" Shuuichi exclaimed loudly enough for the other attendees to rush to their windows.

"Shh! You've got to be quiet! You're not supposed to be here, remember?" I say putting a finger to my lips.

"Oh," He exclaims again. "Sorry!!"

I slide my hand down my face in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Shuuichi," I begin. "Would you mind getting off me?"

He realizes his position and immediately rises. He extends a hand to me. I take it and brush myself off and grabbing my helmet.

I give the extra helmet to Shuuichi which he refuses claiming he "don't need no stinkin' helmet". I shrug and start up the machine.

_NG Studios…_ _Here I come…_

During the ride, Shuuichi tells me about his night with Yuki-san. Truth be told, I was only half listening. I was still pondering on my own dilemma. Why? Why was I having these dreams? Over the roar over my motorcycle, I could hear Shuu's voice.

"Hiro!" He called. "Hiro, are you even listening to me?!"

"Oh, sorry Shuu…" I mumble.

"Are you okay?" Shuuichi asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine." Hiro said putting on his best act.

I couldn't see his face but I knew what he was probably doing. His forehead was probably wrinkled; eyes furrowed; and mouth poking outward in a pouting fashion.

-sigh- I knew he wasn't going to give up…

"Okay, you win this time." I said relenting. "I had a dream last night…"

"Why would a dream leave you like this?"

"If you would let me finish, I could get to that part."

"Sorry."

"This dream was quite… erotic…" I say switching to the lane to my right.

"Hiro's having naughty dreams!!" Shuuichi blurted out causing one of the passengers on the right of me to look at me strangely.

Yes, he was that loud… I glare at the man beside me. He sees this and speeds up getting out of my view.

"You don't have to broadcast it." I say trying to remain calm. "Anyway, it was with … a man…"

"A man you say?" Shuu says. "What does he look like?"

"He's got platinum blond hair."

"Um-hum."

"Teal blue eyes."

"Keep going."

"A feminine face."

"Uh-huh."

"A slim figure." I finish. "So what do you make of him?"

"He's definitely a hottie! I'll tell ya that!" The pink haired boy said giggling slightly.

"No shit…" I say snorting. "Really though, Shuuichi?"

"He sounds kinda familiar…"

"I know what you mean there…" I say recalling my description.

_I wonder who it is…_ I continue to drive down the street thinking about the mysterious man.

**Author's Crap:** Yay! Chapter two!! What did you think?! I'm still happy I found this thing... I just hope I don't lose it again… Review, please!!


	3. Welcome to my WHAT!

**Author's Crap: **I'm sorry the update took so long! I lost the notebook again! Guess where it was? Underneath my pillow!! Dammit!! Well anywho! I hope this chapter is longer! I hate that damn notebook!!

**Disclaimer: See first two chapters... I have already expressed my pure disdain for not owning it...**

The NG building is just up ahead. I hesitantly pull into the parking lot. We toss our helmets onto the bike before going into the building.

We rode the elevator up to the third floor to go to the meeting scheduled. Before the mechanism stops, Shuu asks me a question.

"Who is he?" Shuu asks curiously.

"I don' know. But, I feel as though I've met him before." I say with my own curiosity.

"Hm…"

As the elevator chimes, the doors slide open and we exit. We walk down the never-ending halls down to the meeting room. The walk felt longer somehow…

Shuuichi is already at the door. I meant to get to it before he did… Is he gonna…?! Oh, no…

Within seconds, the metal door is ripped from its' hinges and thrown into the hallway with me. I barely ignored the door and proceed inside the room.

Sakano-san is gripping Shuu's ankle while sobbing uncontrollably. Meanwhile, K, has Shuuichi and gunpoint. Suguru is shouting for everyone to shut up and wait until Seguchi-san arrives.

I sigh and take my seat at the meeting table. A few minutes have passed and still no sign of Seguchi-san.

"Where's Tohma?" Suguru asks looking down at his wristwatch.

"I-I don't know… It's not like him to be late…" Sakano-san says pouring himself a cup of tea.

"I do agree…" A voice sounds.

Everyone quickly turned their heads to the door way. A petite blond was standing in it. In his hand were his hat and folder.

"Good morning, Bad Luck" He said cheerfully with that ever-present smile.

I took a few minutes to observe the man. His hair ebbed as he turned his head to face Shuu. His teal blue eyes blinked long and slow once he looked at me. I found it difficult to breathe and my face began to feel hot. The air around me began to feel hot and I felt the sudden need to fan myself.

He smiled knowingly and began the brief meeting.

"Have you chosen the songs that you will preform at the concert next week?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the question and began to make up quick excuses.

I was the one who answered Seguchi-san honestly.

"Well... You see Seguchi-san, we're having trouble with the last song..."

"Is that so?" He says cocking his head to side.

He suddenly turns all of his attention to me. I feel the pressure again and force my cheeks not to turn the colour of my hair. Why must he look at me like that? I swallow almost audibly before explaining.

"S-sweet Sweet Samba and THE RAGE BEAT." I say nervously... Why the hell am I so nervous?!

"I like those choices... For the third, I would recommend Welcome to my Romance."

All of the jaws in the room hit the ground simultaneously.

Why? Why in the world would he request that song?! Does he not remember what happened last time?

_Flashback_

_The crowd was roaring for an encore as the curtains closed. At the security's request, the curtains opened._

_We were doing a duo concert with Nittle Grasper. We had just finished Shining Collection and were back on stage for the encore._

_Shuu stood at the foot of the stage with Sakuma-san at his side. Shuu smiled as the crowd roared for more._

_HOW'D YA LIKE THAT, FOLKS?! He yelled into the mike._

_The crowd screamed praises at us as he began to speak yet again._

_"The next song will be "Welcome to my Romance"!"_

_He smiled back at me as he and Sakuma-san waited for the audience to quiet some._

_As soon as Sakuma-san quieted the audience, we began to play. I felt the crowd's intense yelling and felt spurred by it. I strummed the strings with a passion I had not shown before. I couldn't believe how much better it sounded. I heard the keyboard as well._

_I looked out of my peripheral and saw Suguru. He was playing much better than he usually did as well but it wasn't him... I searched for that passionate sound and found none other than Seguchi Tohma. The calloused fingers gliding across the synthisizer. I felt hot suddenly and forced myself to tear my eyes away._

_As Shuu and Ryuuichi got to the really seducing part of the song I prepared myself. After the instrumental break, Shuu sang and I moaned in the background. Next was Suguru's turn-- That's not Suguru's voice..._

_I glanced over again and heard that sound fall from the platnium angel's lips... The next part I moaned involuntarily... When I looked up, Shuu and Sakuma-san were grinding against each other, exploring the other's body._

_This was getting too hot... My body thought so too... I thanked my guitar for it's coverage... As the song ended, Shuu and Ryuu's lips ended in a kiss... The crowd screamed in delight. I felt someone's eyes on me for the remainder of the concert..._

_End Flashback_

"What?" He said looking all to innocent. "Did I do something wrong?" He puts a finger to his lips.

Shuu was the first to speak.

"N-no S-seguchi-san! W-whatever would give y-you that idea?!" He stammered out rubbing the back of his head.

"Good. Then, I am looking forward to a flawless preformance." He said standing and heading for the door.

He smiled before closing the door. As soon as he left, I felt a throbbing sensation between my legs... Dammit...

Does he have this much power?

Is he the one?

**Author's Crap:** Whew!! I've updated!! I really hope I don't lose this again...


	4. Of All Places The Bathroom?

**Author's Crap:** Hello!! I just returned from vacation and am just now typing up this chapter! That's no excuse for how long it took me to type it... Gawd, I'm so lazy... All I had to do was type the damn story... I hope you enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer:** Dammit, why do I have to do this? ... I do not own Gravitation... It solely belongs to Murakami Maki...

* * *

My head spun for a while as many more thoughts rivaling my present ones flooded my mind.

_Hiro…_

Something's calling me. I wish I could block everything out…

_Hiro!!_

Louder this time…

"Hiro!!" Shuu exclaimed as he frantically waved his hand in front of my face.

I snapped back into reality and shook my head clear of anymore thoughts.

"Huh?" I began. "Oh, sorry Shuu…"

"Were you thinking about him again?"

I sighed and began walking down the hallway to the elevator.

"Yeah…"

"It must suck because you don't even know who the guy is." He says as the elevator chimes and opens.

"Actually," I begin.

He looks up. It would appear as though I have his full attention.

"I think… I know who it is…"

"Well, tell me!"

"It might be Tohma Seguchi-san." I say quickly.

"Seguchi-san, huh?" Then he paled. "Seguchi-san?!"

Great! Now he's gonna shout it loud enough for all of the galaxy to hear.

"Do you have to broadcast it?!"

"Relax! We're in this soundproof elevator." He smiled.

"You've managed to break the sound barrier plenty of times. I don't see why a supposedly "soundproof" elevator would come close to stopping you."

"Never mind that!" Shuu said getting back on subject. "Are you sure it's Seguchi-san?"

"I'm positive!" I finally declare. "There's no other person that makes me feel this way."

The elevator stops and we step out. I stop abruptly. As this next thought passes through my mind my heart throbs painfully.

"But," I speak quietly. "Isn't he in love with Yuki-san?"

"That could be a problem… You should ask him!"

Now I know that little pink furball's lost it!

"Are you crazy?!" I yell throwing my hands in the air.

"I'm just saying..." Shuu says surprisingly calm-like. "I'll meet you for lunch?!"

"I'll be there." I say walking toward the bathroom.

I walked down the hallway to the men's restroom. As I cracked open the door, I hear flushing. A twinge of hope arises from me as I see the man I had been just talking about.

His typical black hat...

His platnium blond hair...

His teal eyes that seemed to be boaring holes into my own...

I hear a zip and watches as he cuts the faucet on. My blush intensifies at the sound of the zipper as my face heats up. Gawd, I'm such a stalker!

"Hello, Nakano-san." Seguchi-san said smiling directly at me.

He saw me the whole time!! How embarrasing!! I feel like a schoolgirl!

"H-hello, Seguchi-san..." I stammered out. "W-what brings you here?"

"It is a bathroom, Nakano-san..." He smiles.

"Oh, r-right!!" I mentally smack myself in the head for that one... Dumbass!

My eyes move to the faucet where he is washing his hands. His pale peach hands... The many things-- No! Now's not the time for that!! A voice saves me from those thoughts thankfully.

"Nakano-san? Is everything alright?" He sounded quite concerned. "You look red... Are you sick?"

"Huh?" I ask. "N-no! I-I'm fine!! Really! Don't worry about me!!"

He puts his now dry hand to my forehead. My body's temperature rises many levels as I feel dizzy.

"You must be sick. Take some asprin before you go back downstairs."

He turns to leave.

Something doesn't want him to leave just yet...

"Wait!" I grasp his shoulder before he exits the door.

He stops in his tracks before looking back at me. His teal eyes...

"Nakano-san... Are you alright? What's wrong?" He turns around facing me.

"I-I'm fi--, no... I'm not okay..." I say letting my pent up emotions break from their cage.

"Then tell me what's wrong..." He says putting his hands on my shoulders.

I can't tell him!! No you idiot don't spill your guts now!! Before I could stop myself...

"I... I think... that I'm... in love with you..." I whisper as tears fall from my eyes...

I can't believe I just said that! To him of all people... I wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole!!

He bends down to pat my back. That's not enough to make my knees stop shaking though. I finally collide to the floor as my burgundy hair enshrouds my face shielding my tears from his view.

What if he rejects me?

What if he has me thrown out?!

He's got a wife! He'd never feel the same...

The last thought breaks my heart in two.

"Nakano-san..." A soft voice calls.

"I... already know..." I say crying. "I'll... I'll leave now..."

I make an attempt to stand up only to find myself being lifted by the blond.

"Seguchi-san?" I say in a quivering voice.

He never answers... Instead, I feel a light pair of lips pressed upon my lips. Any further words are lost...

His hands pull my body closer as he deepens the kiss. We broke for a minute, then resumed with even more passion. His teal eyes lock on to my obsidian ones. His eyes are lust filled as we continue to make out in the bathroom.

I feel my body heat up with that familiar warmth. Just the slightest touch from his fingers was enough to ignite the fuse on my body... His kiss... It's indescribable... All I know is, I want more...

I can now say, the bathroom is now my favourite place on Earth...

* * *

**Author's Crap**: How is it?? I'm writing this at 4:00 A.M. I don't expect it to be that great... Thank you for your lovely reviews!! I'll update sometime this week...


End file.
